Pokemon Big Brother
by Loganb413
Summary: What happens when 14 gym leaders are put into one house and are competing for 500,000 dollars. Find out in Pokémon Gym Leaders version of Big Brother. Please Review, Follow and vote on the Poll On hiatus until I get three votes on the poll
1. Meet the Houseguests

Welcome to Big Brother Gym Leader. Were 14 constants that each own a gym in the Pokémon world will compete to be the very best and win $500,000 dollars. In this season the group will be split into seven duos. If one member of the duo wins HoH the duo will be safe. They will then nominate another duo together. If a duo gets to the final two together they will both win 500,000 dollars. so lets meet are first 4 contestants.

Roxanne, Roxanne is owner of the Rustboro City Gym in the Hoenn Region. She is shorter then averge, has brown eyes and long black hair that is always in a pony tail.

Clair, Clair is the owner of the Blackthorn City Gym in the Johto Region. She always wears a black sweatshirt and has blue hair and eyes. She is surprisingly masculine and highly physical.

Norman, Norman is the owner of the Petalburg City Gym in the Hoenn Region. Norman always has lots of hair gel in his black slick hair. He stands at 5'7" and has blue eyes. He isn't very physical but is very smart.

Chuck, Chuck is the owner of the Cianwood City Gym in the Johto Region. Chuck is very masculine and has a long beard and mustache, he isn't very smart but can be very persuasive.

"Hello houseguests." Julie said. "Hi Julie" They all said. "Are you ready to enter the house?" Julie asked. "YES!" They all screamed. "Then go in and enjoy yourself." Julie said. The four ran in. Meanwhile Julie was introducing the next five contestants. "Meet Skyla, Drayden, Grant, Korrina and Whitney.

Skyla, Skyla is the leader of the Mistralton City Gym in the Unova Region. She wears light blue and has long red hair. She is very athletic.

Drayden, Drayden is the leader of the Opelucid City Gym in the Unova Region. He is older then everyone else in the competition. He has white hair and a white beard. he is very wise and not very athletic.

Grant, Grant is an African American that is leader of the Cyllage City Gym in the Kalos Region. He has short black hair and wears muscle shirts. He is very athletic and buff.

Korrina, Korrina is the leader of the Shalour City Gym in the Kalos Region. She is an avid athlete and is very physical. She has long blonde hair.

Whitney, Whitney is the leader of the Goldenrod City Gym in the Johto Region. She is not very athletic but is a very smart. She can outwit anything and she has pink hair.

"You five may now enter the Big Brother House." Julie said. They all ran in and saw the other four contestants. Now the final five contestants are Falkner, Marlon, Misty, Burgh and Viola.

Falkner, Falkner is the leader of the Violet City Gym in the Johto City Gym. He has purple hair. He is stands shorter then most men but is very athletic.

Marlon, Marlon is African American and the leader of the Humilau City Gym in the Unova City Gym. He has black hair and is very athletic.

Misty, Misty is the leader of the Cerulean City Gym in the Kanto Region. She is very athletic and has red hair.

Burgh, Burgh is the leader of the Castelia City in the Unova Region. He is short, Quirky and Awkward.

Viola, Viola is the leader of the Santalune City Gym in the Kalos Region. She is smart and has short blonde hair.


	2. HoH Week 1

"Houseguests, please come into the living room." Julie said. The 14 all sat down. "This season you 14 will be put into seven duos." Julie said. The entire house looked disappointed

_Diary Room_

Clair: No, No just no.

"I will put you into the groups." Julie said.

The Groups are

Clair and Drayden

Misty and Marlon

Burgh and Viola

Norman and Whitney

Roxanne and Grant

Chuck and Korrina

Skyla and Falkner

The guests all seemed happy with there pairing except Clair. "If your partner is evicted you will then recieve a key of immunity. You cannot be evicted, play in HoH or play in veto until duos end." Everyone seemed happy by the news.

_The HoH Comp._

Each team will have a pole in there team color and put it into a small hole releasing a bag of poker chips with each contestants name. They will then move to a large table and place the chip on the pplayer's partner in the game.

Marlon and Misty where first to get to the chips. Grant and Roxanne, Viola and Burgh where clos to follow. Now everyteam had there chips but Clair and Drayden. Misty and Marlon had all there chips placed and pressed the buzzer. I said wrong because Skyla's name was on Drayden and Clair was on Falkner. Viola and Burgh pressed there buzzer and they where all correct. "Congrats Viola and Burgh youare the first two HoHs and niw will pick which one of you to is taking charge. "I am." Viola said without talking to Burgh.

_Diary Room_

Burgh: I can't believe she just took all the power without asking me.

Drayden: I need Clair out because she purposly threw the comp.

Next time on BB: Gym Leaders the nomination ceremony that will shock everyone. And now readers will vote on a secret game where three people will be chosen to be Team Reader. Those three will compete in missions and will get money for each task they complete so vote for who you want to compete on team America In a Poll I will Create.


	3. Week 1 Nomination Ceremony

Previously on Big Brother the guests where separated into seven teams and played the first HoH competition in which Viola took the crown for. This week the nomination ceremony and a fight between houseguests. What will happen on BB: Gym Leader.

_In the HoH Room_

Viola, Burgh and Korrina are watching the other houseguests. "Can I speak to Viola alone?" Korrina asked Burgh. "Sure." Burgh stepped out and went downstairs. "So I was just wondering if I was safe with Chuck?" Korrina asked. "I don't know who I am putting up." Viola said. "I would put up Misty and Marlin." Korrina said. "Well it isn't your HoH is it." Viola said angrily. "What a bitch." Korrina said as she walked out. As soon as Korrina was gone Drayden and Marlin stepped in. "So what is going on?" Marlin asked. "I was thinking Korrina and Chuck or Whitney and Norman." Viola said.

_Diary Room_

Korrina: I can't believe she said that to me.

Drayden: I really hope she puts up Korrina and Chuck.

_Nomination Ceremony_

"As HoH one of my duties is to nominate a team for eviction. That team, the HoH team and a randomily picked team will play in the veto in which the nominees could be saved. Burgh is safe because he is my partner. I will pull the first key then that team will pull the next and so on. Roxanne and Grant you are safe." Viola said. "Drayden and Clair you are safe." Roxanne said. "Whitney and Norman you are safe." Drayden said. "Misty and Marlin you are safe." Whitney said. "The final team safe is Skyla and Falkner." Marlin said. "I have nominated you Korrina and Chuck because you are physical competitors and I really don't like you Korrina." Viola said. "This ceremony is adjurned." Viola said.

_By the Pool_

Viola, Burgh, Clair, Misty and Marlin are siiting next to the pool when Whitney comes storming down. "Who the hell put my stuff in the washer, my hair dryer, my hair straightener, and my makeup is all ruined." She screamed. "Was it you Korrina?" Whitney screamed. "No it was Viola and Clair." Korrina said. Whitney storms outside. "What the hell Viola you little bitch." Whitney screamed. Viola stood up and screamed what back. "You ruined all my stuff and your to big of a coward to admit it." Whitney said. "I didn't touch nothing of yours" Viola screamed back. "GO TO HELL." Whitney screamed at Viola. "Go home then." Viola screamed back.

_Diary Room_

Korrina: I put all of Whitney's stuff in the washer because I need to get Viola off my back until I send her packing.

Viola: I know Korrina did it.

Whitney: When I whoever did this I am going to kill them.

Next time on BB: Gym Leaders will Whitney discover it was Korrina or will Viola send her home. Next time on BB:GL

Vote on the poll for team reader and rate and review thanks


	4. Week 1 Veto Comp and Ceremony

Previously on BB: Gym Leaders Viola won HoH and nominated Korrina and Chuck. Then Korrina framed Viola for destroying all of Whitney's stuff and Whitney and Viola got into a huge fight. What will happen in this veto competition. Find out right now.

Whitney and Norman are awake in there room making there beds when Korrina steps in and hands her hair dryer to Whitney. "Here you can use this I still can't believe Viola did that and didn't even take blame." She said. "Thanks." Whitney said. "Houseguests please join me in the living room because it is Veto time." Viola yelled. "Ugggh." Whitney said as she went downstairs. "In this veto Burgh, Korrina, Chuck, and myself will be competiting and one randomly selected team and that is Falkner and Skyla.

_Veto Comp_

In the backyard was six round boards with numbers on them. Each bucket had a contestant's name on it and 100 hockey pucks. The boards where numbered 1,2,5,10,25 and 50. "In this gam you will be sliding the 100 pucks one at a time into the boards scoring points until no pucks are left. The person with the highest score will win the power of veto. After 100 turns of sliding pucks the scores where

Viola: 600

Burgh: 345

Skyla: 100

Falkner: 1001

Korrina: 4951

Chuck: 600

"Congrats to Korrina for winning the power of veto and being able to take her and Chuck off the block.

_The Veto Ceremony_

"Everyone, it is time for the Veto Ceremony." Korrina yelled throughout the house. Everyone came down super quickly. "I have the power of removing the team on the block and making Viola pick a different team." Korrina said. "I have decided to remove Chuck and myself and make Viola pick a different duo to put up. "Since Korrina has removed herself and Chuck I must put a new team up for eviction. Whitney and Norman please take a seat." Viola said. "Thank you and this veto ceremony is adjourned." Korrina said.

_Diary Room_

Whitney: I have to really get people to hate Norman really fast

Next time on BB:GL the eviction ceremony will send either Whitney or Norman home who will be evicted and who will the readers vote as team reader.


	5. Week 1 Eviction and Week 2 HoH

Hello Readers, today is eviction nightbwhere either Whitney or Norman will be evicted and then we will have the second HoH comp of the season

Previously on BB: Gym Leaders, Korrina won the PoV and saved herself and Chuck which placed Whitney and Norman on the block.

_Backyard_

Korinna and Clair are sitting outside. "I think we should make an alliance." Korrina said."It would be me, you, Chuck, Drayden and the eviction survivor. That leaves five vs eight but we can get Skyla and Falkner easily." Korrina said. "Yeah, that sounds great." Clair said.

_Diary Room_

Clair: Korrina needs to go home because she is irritating, mean and rude.

Korrina: I got this game in my hands

_Kitchen_

Whitney is with Skyla, Falkner, Chuck, Burgh and Marlon. "Will you guys all evict Norman?" Whitney asked. "I don't know." Chuck said. Chuck and Burgh left. "I fucking give up." Whitney said as she walked away.

_Diary Room_

Marlin: I don't know what is wrong with Whitney but she needs to get evicted.

_Eviction Ceremony_

"Hello houseguests and welcome to the first eviction." Julie said. "Lets get to questions." Julie said. "Whitney, who do ypu think washed all of yournstuff?" Julie asked. "I believe Korrina or Viola did it." Whitney said. "Lets talk to Skyla, Skyla is there romance between any ccontestants yet?" Julie asked. "None that I can see." Skyla said.

Lets get to voting

Skyla- Whitney

Falkner- Whitney

Marlin- Whitney

Misty- Whitney

Burgh- Whitney

Korrina- Whitney

Chuck- Whitney

Roxanne- Whitney

Grant- Whitney

Drayden- Whitney

Clair- Whitney

"With a vote of 11-0 Whitney you have been evicted and Norman will recieve an immunity key.

_HoH Comp_

"For this HoH Comp the contestants which Viola and Norman are not part of will be asked questions about the other houseguests. it will be a survey and if you answer incorrectly you will be out." Julie said.

"First question, who is more athletic Korrina or Clair?"

Skyla- Clair

Falkner- Korrina

Marlin- Korrina

Misty- Korrina

Burgh- Clair

Roxanne- Korrina

Grant- Korrina

Clair- Korrina

Drayden- Korrina

Korrina- Korrina

Chuck- Korrina

"The answer is Korrina, sorry Burgh and Skyla, Question Two, who is more likely to tell someone a fake name Whitney or Roxanne

Falkner- Whitney

Marlin- Whitney

Misty- Whitney

Roxanne- Whitney

Grant- Whitney

Clair- Roxanne

Drayden- Roxanne

Korrina- Whitney

Chuck- Roxanne

"The answer is Whitney sorry Clair, Drayden and Chuck. Question 3, Who is more likely to get intoa fight over sports Chuck or Korrina?" Julie asked

Everyone answered Chuck except Grant and Grant was eliminated, the 3 questions brought it down too Korrina vs Roxanne. "The tie breaker question is a number quiz. How many females signed up this year for big brother

Roxanne- 600,000

Korrina- 345,678

"The answer is 600,087 congrats to Roxanne for winning HoH


	6. Week 2 Nomination Ceremony

p style="display: inline !important;"Previously on BB: Gym Leaders, Whitney was evicted with a vote of 11-0 and Roxanne wascrowned the new HoH. /p  
p style="display: inline !important;" /p  
p style="display: inline !important;" /p  
p style="display: inline !important;"emHoH Room/em/p  
p style="display: inline !important;"Viola is moving out and Roxanne is moving in. "Do you have any plans for nominees?" Viola asked. "I was thinking Korrina and Chuck, because there physical threats." Roxanne said. "Cool, I will see you later." Viola said as she left. Korrina came in. "If you want to be smart, get rid of Viola or Burgh." Korrina said. "I thought about it." Roxanne said. /p  
p style="display: inline !important;" /p  
p style="display: inline !important;" /p  
p style="display: inline !important;"emBackyard/em/p  
p style="display: inline !important;"Burgh, Grant and Drayden are outside while Clair and Chuck play beer pong. "So who do you think is going up?" Grant asked Burgh and Drayden. "I think it will be Korrina and Chuck." Drayden said. "I do to."Burgh said./p  
p style="display: inline !important;" /p  
p style="display: inline !important;" /p  
p style="display: inline !important;"emSkyla and Falkner's room/em/p  
p style="display: inline !important;" /p  
p style="display: inline !important;"Skyla, Falkner, Misty and Marlin are sitting in there. "I wonder who is going up. " Skyla said. "I hope it is Korrina and Chuck." Marlin said./p  
p style="display: inline !important;" /p  
p style="display: inline !important;" /p  
p style="display: inline !important;"emNomination Ceremony/em/p  
p style="display: inline !important;""One of my duties as HoH is too nominate two people for eviction. Grant is safe because he is my team partner and Norman is safe because he has a key of immunity. I will pull the first key and then that person will pull a key and so on. Lets get started. Misty and Marlin you are safe." Roxanne said. "Skyla and Falkner you are safe." Marlin said. "Clair and Drayden, you are safe." Skyla said. "Korrina and Chuck, you are safe." Drayden said. "I havenominated the duo of Viola and Burgh because Viola, I think your a huge threat and I need you out and Burgh you just happened to be Viola's partner. This meeting is adjourned. " Roxanne said./p  
p style="display: inline !important;" /p 


	7. Week 2 Veto Comp and Ceremony

Previously on BB: Gym Leader Edition, Korrina talked her way out of being nominatd and Roxanne nominated Viola and Burgh. Tonight the veto comp and ceremony will take place. You will the PoV and will it be used to save the duo on the block? Find out tonight on Big Brother.

_Diary Room_

Viola: I really hope Roxanne knows what she's doing because if I stay here, she is number one on my eviction list.

Burgh: If I win the veto I don't know if I would use it to save us because I think they would evict Viola and I would recieve a key of immunity.

Roxanne: My real plan is to dump either Falkner or Skyla, they are both just to shady for me.

_Backyard_

Viola, Norman and Burgh are sitting by the pool. "Do you think will we win the veto?" Burgh asked Viola. "No. We are screwed." Viola said and then chuckled.

_Living Room_

"Everyone, it is time for the PoV competition!" Roxanne screamed. Roxanne was wearing a farmer's outfit. "Today Grant, Viola, Burgh, myself and one other duo will compete for the Power of Veto and can use it to save the nominees. The random team is Korrina and Chuck. The host will be Norman." Roxanne said.

_The PoV Comp_

"In this challenge the six contestants will be throwing beanbags into buckets there are six buckets, each bucket has an envelope. Whatever your envelope says it what you win. Lets start." Norman said.

Korrina landed the first shot and sat down. Then Chuck, Grant, Viola amd Burgh. Roxanne got the last envelope. "Lets open and see what you guys won." Norman said.

Korrina- $5,000

Chuck- Bunny Suit for one week

Grant- Slop for 2 weeks

Viola- Trip to Haiti

Burgh- PoV

Roxanne- $25000, cannot compete in the next veto comp

_Nomination Ceremony_

"I have won the Power of Veto and can now chose to save myself and Viola. I have decided that I will save us and make Roxanne nominate another duo." Burgh said. "Since Burgh has removed my nomination I must place a new duo on the block and I choose Skyla and Falkner." Roxanne said. "Thank you and this meeting is adjurned." Burgh said.

Next time will Skyla or Falkner be the second person evicted, who will be the third HoH and will Viola and Korrina go far. Vpte on my poll and review thank you.


	8. Week 2 Eviction and Week 3 HoH

Previously on BB: Gym Leaders, Burgh won the PoV and saved himself and Viola. Roxanne then put up Skyla and Falkner. Who will be evicted? Who will be the third HoH? Find out right now on Big Brother.

_Living Room After Veto Ceremony_

Skyla and Korrina hug. "You are staying here. You understand." Korrina told Skyla.

_Diary Room_

Korrina: I need a good alliance for when singles come. I was thinking myself, Chuck, Skyla, Norman and Drayden. So next week I must get Clair out for Drayden to ensure himself into singles.

Skyla: I haven't done much this season, but I am going to make Falkner hated by everyone.

_Backyard: 1 day before eviction_

Skyla, Viola, Burgh and Chuck are outside. "I was talking to Falkner about tomorrow amd I asked how he thinks the votea will go and he said Chuck, Korrina and Viola are to retarted to pick there own vote. So it is whoever there leader is." Skyla said.

_Diary Room_

Chuck: If Falkner said that all, I am so voting him out.

Viola: I think Skyla lied and she needs to go home.

Burgh: Skyla just lied to our faces and I might call her out on it.

_Eviction Ceremony_

"Hello houseguests, and how is your night?" Julie asked. "Good." They all answered. "Norman, Roxanne, Skyla and Falkner are not allowed to vote." Julie said. "No lets get to it and start with Marlin."

Marlin- Falkner

Misty- Falkner

Grant- Skyla

Viola- Skyla

Burgh- Skyla

Clair- Falkner

Drayden- Falkner

Korrina- Falkner

Chuck- Falkner

"With a vote of 6-3, Falkner you have been evicted from the Big Brother House." Julie said.

_HoH Comp_

"In this HoH comp Roxanne, Norman and Skyla will not be playing. You are to hold on to a rope dangling over a lake. The rope will spin slowly, it will eveventually get faster. The last person on the rope will win HoH." Julie said. "Is everyone ready?" She asked. "Yes." Said the nine contestants. "Lets get spinning." She said. After ten minutes of spinning the rope switch direction making Misty, Marlin, Viola and Grant to fall. "Four houseguests have fallen, five reamin." Julie said. "After one hour spinning the ropes started to rise and lower. Chuck, Drayden and Clair fell leaving Burgh and Korrina. After exactly four hours Burgh slipped and fell meaning Korrina was HoH.


	9. Week 3 Nomination Ceremony

Previously on Big Brother, Falkner was evicted and Korrina was crowned HoH.

_Living Room_

"Houseguest can I get your attention." Julie said. Everyone was Iin the living room in seconds. "This week has new twist. One whole duo will be evicted except Korrina will only nominate one duo. The readers will nominate the other. If there is a tie it will be randomly selected." Julie said. "Good day too you all." Julie said as the screen shut off. "No way." Korrina said.

_Backyard, 2 hours until nominations_

Korrina and Viola are sitting on the patio. "I will make you a deal. We have a two week truce as long as I don't go up this week." Viola said to Korrina. "I don't think that is fair, how about four week truce." Korrina said. "Ok, I can deal with that." Viola said.

_Diary Room_

Korrina: I can't trust Viola, but maybe getting closer to her to will help me more then her.

_Nomination Ceremony_

"As HoH one of my duties is to nominate one duo for eviction. I will pull the first key and then that team will pull the next and on. Misty and Marlin you are safe." Korrina said. "Grant and Roxanne you are safe." Marlin said. "Viola and Burgh, you are safe." Roxanne said. "I have nominated Clair and Drayden because you are a strong team and I need you seperated or gone." Korrina said. "This meeting is adjurned.

_Backyard, 1 hour later._

Korrina, Roxanne and Grant are outside. Clair walks outside. "What the fuck is wrong with you bitch. You put me and Drayden on the block after we made an alliance. Fuck you and Chuck." Clair said. "Who the hell do you think you are and I put you up for the sake of the house." Korrina said. "Fuck off bitch." Clair said.

_Diary Room_

Korrina: Who the hell does she think she is? Why would it be my fault no one likes her.

Next time on Big Brother, the veto and second team on the block will be revealed and who will be team reader,vote in the polls


End file.
